Maman, Papa et moi ?
by kalid1983
Summary: Saison 5 - Après la disparition de Sam dans la Cage, Dean craque


Maman, Papa... et moi ?

"Maman. Papa. Je suis désolé. Vous n'avez plus qu'un fils et celui qui reste n'est peut-être pas le meilleur des deux. Vous m'aviez confié tous les deux la plus belle des missions : protéger Sammy. Faut croire que je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Faut croire que je ne méritais pas votre confiance. Faut croire que je ne suis pas le super grand frère que je pensais être. Vous m'aviez demandé une chose… une toute petite chose… et j'ai tout foiré. Maman… Papa… De vos fils il ne reste qu'un raté."

Il essuya ses quelques larmes d'un revers de la main.

_Oh Dean !… _

"Je sais ce que vous allez dire… Toi surtout maman. Je t'entends d'ici raconter que je suis la plus belle merveille qu'il t'ait été donné d'avoir, que c'est pour ça que les anges veillent sur moi. Les anges, je ne sais pas. L'un d'eux certainement. Ce mec-là, il est venu me chercher là où personne d'autre n'aurait jamais osé s'aventurer. En Enfer. Il aurait mieux fait de m'y laisser. Depuis que je suis revenu, je n'ai fait qu'apporter le malheur, emmener l'Apocalypse dans mon sillage. Pam. Jo. Ellen. Sammy… Il aurait mieux fait de m'y laisser… Ils seraient toujours en vie. C'est vrai, c'est égoïste. Vouloir que sa famille, ses amis vivent. En dépit du bon sens. En dépit de la morale. Je me fous de savoir s'ils ont fait preuve de courage ou s'ils ont accompli leur destinée ! Je me fous du destin ! Je ne veux pas les voir payer pour des erreurs qui sont les miennes ! Je refuse, vous m'entendez ?!"

Son visage était maintenant baigné de larmes et il ne se souciait plus guère de les cacher. A quoi bon ? A peine échappées qu'elles revenaient en force, comme la preuve certaine de sa faiblesse.

_Dean…_

"Et toi Papa. Tu disais être fier de moi. De l'homme que j'étais devenu. De tout ce que j'avais accompli avec et sans toi. Tu as sans doute bien changé d'avis depuis. Tu as donné ta vie pour moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu l'as fait moins pour moi que pour Sammy. Quelle ironie ! Sammy n'est plus et ton sacrifice n'a plus de sens. J'ai vraiment tout foiré. J'avais rêvé d'une famille. Tu es mort. J'ai de nouveau aspiré à une famille. Aujourd'hui je suis seul. J'ai perdu ma seule famille et j'ai même parfois l'impression de ne pas l'avoir mérité. Pardon Papa. Pardon Maman. Je n'ai pas été le fils prodigue. Je n'ai pas été celui que vous attendiez. Juste une erreur de la nature un putain de parasite. Votre petit miracle, lui, est mort. Vous aviez deux… Vous avez perdu le mauvais."

Il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans sa mâchoire qui irradia progressivement tout son visage. Il allait être beau demain.

"J'l'ai bien cherchée celle-là." (bredouillant)

_Dean… ne t'avise même pas de…_

"De quoi ? De penser une chose pareille ? C'est trop tard pour ça. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai grandi avec l'idée qu'à notre mort, on se retrouverait tous ensemble, comme une famille. Mensonge ! Le Paradis a son Enfer et il n'est pas pavé que de bons sentiments. Mais surtout Sammy ne pourra jamais être là ! Il n'est pas au Paradis ni en Enfer. Il est enfermé dans une cage avec le pire des démons ou le pire des anges. Pas de réunion possible. Et tu veux que je te rappelle pourquoi ? Parce que je l'y ai mis. Certes je ne l'y ai pas poussé mais je ne l'ai pas empêché d'y sauter. Et maintenant je suis là à me demander si je dois rire ou pleurer. On a terrassé Lucifer et Sammy s'est fait baiser. Il a terrassé Lucifer et il est parti sans laisser d'adresse. Sans un mot. Sans laisser de corps ni de tombe sur lesquels pleurer. Juste de la terre. Juste de l'herbe. Juste une putain d'étendue verte avec pour seuls locataires des cadavres ! Ce n'est pas la compagnie que j'attendais. Je voulais mon frère. Sammy voulait que je retrouve une famille. Comme un chien délaissé retrouve un nouveau maître. Avec une copie en seul original. Je lui ai promis. J'ai promis à Sam de fonder cette famille, mais le courage me manque, la motivation aussi. Ses dernières volontés ont comme un goût amer. Je ne sais s'il me sera possible de recréer ce que j'ai perdu et que je risque de perdre à nouveau."

_Dean…_

"Maman. Papa. J'ai peur. Nous étions quatre je ne suis plus qu'un seul. Nous formions une famille heureuse le sort en a décidé autrement. Maman. Papa. J'ai peur de ce que me réserve l'avenir. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais devenir sans vous."

_Tu pourras toujours compter sur tes amis…_

"Mmmh… Cas ?"

Dean sursauta à la vue du visage en gros plan de l'ange le plus cabot et le plus déroutant qui soit.

"Tu vois pas que je suis en pleine réunion de famille ? C'est privé."

"Ici ? Dans ce cimetière ? Au beau milieu des tombes ? Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi ici. Je ne comprends pas…"

"Je…" (se tenant la tête)

"Il a surtout gagné quelques bleus et une belle bosse. Pas étonnant quand on passe la soirée avec elle…" (pointant du doigt la bouteille de whisky vide)

"Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de…"

"De qui ? De moi ? Je suis ton ami, bordel ! J'ai perdu aussi toutes ces personnes. Je suis même mort. Alors ne fais pas comme si j'ignorais tout de ce qui s'est passé ! J'y étais, idiot ! J'y ai participé ! Alors oui, la vie est injuste… Le sort s'acharne sur nous… mais dans la vie on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut et on fait avec."

"Ça fait si mal Bobby…" (les yeux rougis par les larmes)

"Je sais mon garçon, je sais…"

Castiel approcha sa main du front de Dean pour le guérir. A sa grande stupeur, les traces physiques de sa rencontre musclée avec la tombe de ses parents – les ecchymoses, la bosse… et plus si affinités – s'estompèrent alors que son visage restait marqué par la douleur.

"Je ne comprends pas…" (fronçant les sourcils)

"Ce n'est pas une douleur physique. Il faudra bien plus que tes trucs d'ange pour venir à bout de cette blessure, si tant est qu'on puisse en venir à bout."

"Et c'est censé me rassurer ?"

"On appelle ça de l'honnêteté, idiot !" (lui donnant une petit tape amicale à l'arrière du crâne)

"Aïe ! Ça fait mal j'te signale !"

"Si au moins ça te remet les idées en place…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

"On ? Je sais pas. Mais toi tu vas tenir ta promesse. Quand les vivants ne sont plus, restent leurs paroles. Tu lui dois bien ça."

_Maman. Papa. Aidez-moi…_


End file.
